


The Anniversary Cake

by LI0NH34RT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All The Nice Things, Liam is still bad at baking, M/M, Marshmallows, Smut, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: “I tried to make you a birthday cake but it completely flopped so now your cake is just a plate of marshmallows. I’m sorry.”I varied a bit and made it their anniversary. :)





	The Anniversary Cake

The day had been of to a good start, and honestly that alone should have been a warning. Liam can sleep in and stay at home, since it’s Friday and yesterday was a national holiday, but Theo has to go to his shift at the coffee shop in their neighbour hood.

He started working there shortly after Jenna and Liam convinced (more like threatened, if you asked Theo) him to move in their spare bedroom, claiming that he wants to give something back.

Of course that was before they started sleeping in one bed.

 

With Mason and Corey being on a road trip Liam is fairly bored and after a late breakfast (having the bed to himself needed to be celebrated) he somehow lands on the couch and zaps through the TV channels; and as if she can read his mind, his phone pings with a text from Jenna:

**Sent 11:03am**

**Liam, can you collect the laundry from Theo’s and your room and put them in the washer?**

 

Then, while he is still reading the first message:

**And remember the socks under your bed. <3**

 

Rolling his eyes, Liam stands up from his comfortable spot on the couch and slumps upstairs. When he opens the door to Theo’s and his bedroom, the first thing he notices is that it looks like a grenade exploded inside. Sighing, the beta decides to start with some tidying, since Jenna would make him do it anyway. Never Theo, no Theo is perfectly tidy and organized. Always cleans up after himself. Sometimes Liam asks himself if his boyfriend even is a real teenager...

 

Half an hour later, Liam wipes the sweat of his forehead while his eyes look around the room. The window is open, providing a soft breeze. The bed is made, countless pillows thrown on the top end, his desk is tidy, papers and books stacked to piles. The closet doors are actually close for once and the chairs are bare of used clothes. He finally put away the controllers and games after a past evening with Mason and empty dishes and glasses are stacked by the door, along with the overly full trash bin, waiting for Liam to bring them into the kitchen.

Just when he bends down to pick them up, he remembers the socks under his bed.

He is fishing around aimlessly a while, trying to will the constant sneeze that waits in his nose down, saving one sock after the other when his fingers brush over something that is definitely no sock.

Liam’s fingers close around the piece of paper and he pulls it closer. When he sits up, the light provided by the window allows him to see what he found: it’s an old cinema ticket, bleached by time and stamped exactly one year before today. Liam remembers that it was Theo's and his first official date, the day they became boyfriends... _exactly_ one year before today... _Oh shit..._ Today is their anniversary.

 

Liam lets the socks be socks and scrambles to stand. He brushes past the dish stack and nearly falls down the stairs on his way to the kitchen.

Halfway through his mom's recipes Liam remembers an important detail: he has never in his life made a cake by himself. Helped (aka ate the batter) Jenna, sure, but actually _baking_? Nevertheless he needs to do this. Theo deserves a phenomenal cake, with lots of sweet chocolate, buttercream and a colourful layer of fondant to top it of.

He vividly remembers his boyfriend’s shining eyes when Jenna gifted him a three layered cake, beautifully decorated, for his birthday two month ago.

 

 

_... Or maybe a simple dry vanilla cake would do?,_ shoots through Liam’s head as he sinks down on the flour covered floor next to the oven.

_Who am I kidding, that probably wouldn’t work out either._

 

After a few minutes of self loathing the beta gets his usual ‘never give up’ persona back and he is on his feet again to execute the new and fool proof plan to make this the best anniversary ever.

 

~♤~

 

The house is suspiciously quiet when Theo comes home two hours later.

Carefully he steps into the living room – Everything is tidy and clean, so apparently Liam was either very bored today or Jenna ordered him around via text.

He listens for heartbeats and finds the distinctive tap-tap-taptap that he grew so familiar with in the kitchen.

“Li?” he calls out, “You there?”

The blonde werewolf appears in the door, a slightly guilty smile on his face.

“Hey Theo... do you want something to drink? It’s pretty got outside...”

 

Theo’s eyebrows climb up his forehead. _What the hell? It’s hot outside? Of course it’s hot, it's the middle of July!_

“Sure, why not...”

 

When the Chimera enters the new room, Liam stands behind the counter, in front of him a giant plate with – marshmallows?

“I am so sorry, I wanted to make you the best cake ever, but it turns out that I can’t bake for shit, so now it’s just this plate of marshmallows?” he bursts out with a mixture of embarrassment and guilt, “Happy anniversary baby?”

 

A lump forms in Theo’s throat.

“You remembered...” he croaks out, blinking rapidly to stop the tears from forming.

“Of course I did!” with two steps Liam is around the kitchen isle and hugs him tight, “I love you and you are my mate! ...and I found the cinema ticket from last year...”

Theo laughs lightly, buries his face in Liam’s fluffy golden hair and whispers: “I love you too. So much little wolf”, then he pulls back a bit, a teasing smile on his face. “But I _am_ pretty hungry... so how about we just go to a restaurant and celebrate there? I mean as much as I love marshmallows, this “cake” wouldn’t really satisfy my hunger...”

 

Liam laughed softly: “Just rub it in T... just rub it in...”

 

~♤~

 

Liam’s smile is unwavering and innocent, his blue eyes never leaving Theo’s face.

Nobody would ever suspect anything, not the waiter, bringing their food, not the other people in the restaurant around them.

It should have been a nice innocent dinner, to celebrate their one year anniversary. But of course Liam had to be a little shit about it. _Sunshine on the outside, looks like he couldn’t hurt a fly..._

 

Nobody knows what the sunny boy with the charming smile really was capable of. Nobody but Theo. _Theo_ could feel the foot that slowly slid up his leg under the table cover. The whole evening Liam had teased him, sliding his foot up and down, never higher than mid-thigh, but it was enough to have his dick in a constant half hard state.

 

Liam swallowed another bite of dessert, his toes wiggling their way just an inch higher. Theo’s cock twitched and Liam smiled.

“Everything alright T.?”

Theo licked his lips, swallowing thickly, but he was not ready to give up yet.

“Just peachy. How is your pumpkin pie, baby?”

 

Liam’s smile widened, barely, but in his eyes flashed the challenge. “Better than the marshmallows.”

His sock-clad toes brushed – oh so lightly – over the tip of Theo’s dick. A fork cluttered to the plate.

 

The waiter materialized, smile wide: “How are we doing here?”

Theo was able to find his voice, just barely: “Check please.”

“But baby, I haven’t even finished-” Liam complained, playfully whining, but he was silenced by one glance of Theo’s lust darkened eyes.

 

~♤~

 

Panting Theo throws his head back as he arches up into Liam’s grip.

Liam had driven them home, and it hadn’t even bothered him to have the beta driving his truck for once. Too distracting was the obvious bulge in his pants, his painfully hard cock against the denim.

They had barely made it to the bed. Even after one year of relationship their fire is burning bright like on the first day.

 

Liam nuzzles Theo’s inner thighs, the faint whisper of a stubble a counterpoint to his soft lips. Theo imagines what it would be like to have those lips wrapped around him in a minute. Closing his eyes, he moaned a single word.

“Please.”

The moan becomes a strangled gasp, as Liam’s fangs pierce the delicate skin of his thigh. Theo’s cock only grows harder as the slight pain rushes through his body.

Liam’s piercing blue eyes look up at him from between his legs, his head going light and all he can concentrate on is the orgasm boiling deep within him.

Liam presses slight kisses onto Theo’s stomach, up until they are face to face.

“You little tease...” Theo breathes, only to have the other boy chuckling.

With a low growl Theo uses his remaining strength and flips them over, earning a surprised yelp from Liam.

A predatory smile forms on the Chimera's lips: “Hello there little wolf...”

 

The urge to taste Liam overwhelms him and so he manhandles the smaller boy until he can bury his face in Liam’s ass, licking into his hole until it is shiny with salvia. Liam mumbles unidentifiable words, gasping and pushing back against Theo’s tongue.

There isn’t much prepping necessary and even though Theo can’t taste any lube, Liam’s excited giggles tell him that the boy prepared himself.

“You really planned all that, didn’t you?”

Liam sneaks his fingers into Theo's hair: “Happy anniversary T. Do you like your present?”

 

Another growl escapes the Chimera’s throat, blindly he searches for the bottle of lube between their sheets, the lid breaks off under his trembling fingers’ pressure but neither of them cares. Theo squirts a generous amount on his fingers, practically drenching Liam’s hole in the liquid. He may be horny as hell right now, and they may be supernaturals, which makes certain things easier but you can never have too much lube.

The beta writhes under Theo's body, needy whispers leaving his sinful lips. “Please Theo, please...”

That gives Theo the rest, his control snaps and he digs his fingers into Liam’s hips, slamming inside in one motion. It is hot and so tight Theo thinks he must have hurt his partner, he already holds up to apologize but Liam pushes back with obvious pleasure, squeezing around Theo’s throbbing cock. He runs a hand up Liam’s spine to tangle his fingers with the beta's silky hair.

_This isn’t gonna take long..._

 

The sound of flesh slapping together fills the room, mingled with Liam’s blissful cries and Theo’s grunts. Sweat glisters on their skin and Theo’s balls tighten too fast as Liam squeezes around him again. Jaw clenched, Theo keeps himself in check as he thrusts, angling deeper and making Liam gasp as he stretches him and hits just the right spot.

The beta practically vibrates of the mattress.

With an iron grip, Liam’s ass clenches as he comes, the adding friction making Theo shoot his load deep into the convulsing hole.

Breathing hard, he collapses on top of his boyfriend, flattening him to the bed. Liam shifts, but instead of complaining over Theo’s weight, he simply settles into a more comfortable position; as Theo’s cock slips out of his ass; he is rolling them around and rests his head on Theo's belly, teasing his happy trail with tired fingers.

 

Finally getting his breath back, Theo laced his arms around Liam’s waist.

“Happy anniversary, little wolf.”

 


End file.
